1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snowmaking method and machine for producing artificial snow.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There is a large number of patented and/or currently available machines for creating artificial snow. Typical of such machines are those described in Canadian Pat. Nos. 791,579, issued to Atlas Copco Aktiebolag on Aug. 6, 1968; 873,089, issued to F. J. Achmuhle et al. on June 15, 1971; 925,713, issued to Hedco, Inc. on May 8, 1973 and 1,028,514, issued to P. L. Tropeano et al on Mar. 28, 1978, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,494,559, issued to C. M. Skinner on Feb. 10, 1970; 3,774,843, issued to B. A. Rice on Nov. 27, 1973; 3,831,844, issued to J. C. Tropeano et al on Aug. 27, 1974 and 3,945,567, issued to G. Rambach on Mar. 23, 1976.
In general, the available machines are designed to create a mist defined by a large number of fine droplets of water, and to freeze the droplets before they reach the ground. Perhaps the three most important considerations when making artificial snow are (i) proper mixing of the droplets and air, (ii) maintaining the droplets airborne for a period of time sufficient to ensure freezing and (iii) keeping energy consumption at a minimum.
It has been found that not only are existing machines not energy efficient, but they are somewhat lacking in their ability and efficiency to convert all of the water blown through the machines into snow. Because the machines employ a single, central stream of air and spray water into the airstream from the outside, many water droplets fall from the airstream creating a so-called "dribbling effect", i.e. large droplets of water fall to the ground before freezing.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the problems encountered with existing machines by providing a relatively simple, energy efficient snowmaking machine and method, which ensure proper mixing of air and water, and good heat exchange between atmospheric air and the air/water mixture.